bluecoatfandomcom-20200214-history
David Porter
"Guess What? Nothing!" -- David Porter 'David Porter '(also reffered to as 'Dave') is a student born on 31st March 1997 (age 13). David is a year 9 student, who can be seen working in Pathway 1. David is a sport captain for Fenton. Biography Early Life There is not enough information to report on David's early life. Please recite this article, and add any information you know about this section. If you do anything else, you are most likely a homosexual. Thank you. Life at Bluecoat When David Porter joined The Nottingham Bluecoat School, he was very quiet. Some may say he was one of the most quietest people in the form. David was in all top-sets, an indication of his intelligence. In year 8, David was more of a friendly person, communicating and socialising confidently. Many people reffered to David as 'a legend', and David became more and more popular as days went on. In year 9, David still keeps this growing reputation and ranking. David is still in all top-sets, taking triple-award science. Awards/School Honours David has recieved a number of certificates, awards and school honours. He can be credited in the 'Top 5 Male Students in Year 9 - Merits'. David is currently the year 9 sport captain for Fenton. He is also taking triple-award science. Also seen in the exallent fenton boys football team starring Samuel Deakin, Jack shacklock, Richard philpot, Raphael ogarro; and other unsignificants. Personality David has a friendly and mature personality, confident to take on any situation at hand. He can be creidted for his superior intelligence than other students in year 9, and his physical ability in sports (where is also top-set). David has many friends, and is willing to make friends to those who may need a little more self-esteem and self-confidence. He can also sometimes be defensive when somebody insults him, usually using violent attacks when being crticized or insulted. However, all in all - he is truly, a legend. Music David currently takes drumming lessons. He has a variety of interest in genre's, whether it being R'n'B, or a little bit of rock. He is not afraid to listen to any new music. David often listens to Florence and the Machine, Bullet for my Valentine, Eminem and Pendulam. The Annual David Porter Week Celebration "That's right. It happened in 2010, and in 2011 - we celeberate it again. It's the annual David Porter week debuted from last year with rapid success." -- Event Description on The Annual David Porter Week. The Annual David Porter Week is a celebration that was pioneered in June 2010. The intention was to raise rememebrance and appreciation to David Porter, and to celebrate how much of a legend he is. Created by Haider Saleem, many can debate the reason why this is created, but one cannot afford to not participate in the event. The Annual David Porter week raised more attention to David Porter, and listed his name to a further audience. It allowed him, and fellow participants, to meet new people. 2010 "Pioneer" Celebration The first Annual David Porter Week 2010 (codenamed "Pioneer") only recieved few people attending, but the event became more popular over time. Participants set their profile picture to David Porter in a snoopy jacket for one whole week, some even changing their name. They would also wish each other a 'Happy David Porter Week', in which people would respond back. 2011 "Rebirth" Celeberation The Annual David Porter Week 2011 (codenamed "Rebirth") carried on the same rules as the 2010 celeberation. However, the event was carried out on Twitter as a trending topic (#davidporterweek). Even though David Porter did not have Twitter, some people of the Twitter Community who did not know one bit about David decided to participate. Also, more people were invited to the 2011 celebration, as well as many schools in Nottingham. The David Porter Week became 'annual', thus the name "The Annual David Porter Week". 2012 "Finale" Celeberation The 2012 celebration of David Porter Week will 'change', and will have a different rule-setting rather than 'changing your profile picture'. Ideas will be suggested over time, and will be listed on David Porter's Facebook Wall. As seeing as this is the last David Porter week celebrated in Bluecoat, big plans will be suggested. The 2012 celeberation has been codenamed "Finale". This does not nessicerely mean that this will be the last David Porter Week forever. Category:Year 9 Category:Students Category:Fenton Category:Sport Captains